


Evolutionary Progress

by Lady_Khepri



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Khepri/pseuds/Lady_Khepri
Summary: In the chaos of Battle of Beacon, a doctor gathers up the wounded and 'takes care' of her patients. AU-ish; takes place during and after the Vol.3 finale. Not for the faint of heart, at least not until the later chapters.





	1. Catching Bumblebees

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I never thought to post this story here. There were a few update chapters in this series, so I'll exclude them here, so go on Fanfiction.net to read the update chapters.
> 
> Thank you.

RWBY is owned by Monty Oum. I just own this story.

Chapter 1: Catching Bumblebees.

To say that this day was going to hell in a nutshell would be a grievous understatement.

Grimm, swarming the streets of Vale, attracted to the negative emotion emitted from the events from the Vytal Festival, headed straight for Beacon academy, White Fang soldiers arriving via airship to add to the carnage, slaughtering any human, faunas or Grimm on sight.

The remaining huntsman and huntresses, native or visiting for the tournament, were either fighting to stave off the Grimm and White Fang soldiers, making sure that civilians escaped the attacks, or simply fled, in hopes of saving themselves.

The Vytal Festival had started out so well, to celebrate peace between the kingdoms, but soon turning a breeding ground for hatred and distrust, in the form of two Beacon students causing grievous injuries, including the evisceration of an Atlesian cyborg with the appearance of a young girl, thus putting Ozpin's methods of teaching into question, and exposing Ironwood for his use of resources to create robotic soldiers with auras to resemble children, and bringing his forces into Vale.

No one knows who to trust.

However, in the midst of the chaos, as the instigators look on, there's another evil slowly moving into the fray, spreading their corrupting influence onto other souls, either willingly...or forcibly.

"Hello there." a woman's muffled voice called out. The monkey faunas, Sun Wukong jumped in surprise, turning to turning to meet who had greeted him.

There stood a woman, roughly around Goodwitch's height, dressed in light blue armor and a black lab coat. Her black hair was tied into a long loose ponytail, the top of her head covered by an medical cap and her nose and mouth covered by a medical mask, leaving only sharp blue eyes visible.

"Um, who are you?" the faunas asked, taking in the stranger's appearance.

"I'm a doctor." the woman replied, her mask muffling her voice slightly. " My co-workers and I are here to ensure that any injured students receive proper medical attention..." She points to a small medical airship, guarded by two large men, also wearing armor and hospital clothing, one a blonde lion faunas, the other, a black-haired human. "...and I'd like to start with those two girls right there." she finishes, now pointing towards a black haired teen wearing a bow on her head looking at an unconscious blonde girl, her stump of a right arm was bandaged, but blood was now seeping through, coloring the white strips of cloth a dark shade of crimson.

"You're a doctor?! Great, we could use all the help we can get." Sun says as a relieved grin spreads across his face, but soon his grin turns into a sad frown as he walks over and crouches down next the black haired girl.

"Blake? Hey, don't worry, a doctor's here to help. You and Yang are gonna be alright."

His words were met with only soft weeping and the occasional murmur of, 'I'm sorry.' Blake only looks at Yang, tears now streaming from her yellow eyes.

The doctor crouches down for further examination on the two fallen students. Yang, for the most part had no other injuries, other her missing limb. She was very much unconscious, most likely going into shock after receiving the wound. The arm seems to be completely cut off, stopping above the elbow, the bandages doing little to stop the bleeding, as a puddle was now beginning to form.

Shaking her head, she turns to examine Blake. The girl was still crying, her breathing shaking with each breath. A red mark is visible on her left cheek. Her left arm was outstretched and hand clutching the unconscious Yang's, while her right hand covered her the side left of her stomach.

"Hm?", grunted the doctor as she tilted her head one side to get a better look. Silently, she moves Blake's arm, somewhat surprised to be met with little to no resistance. Blood coats the palm of Blake's hand. With a glance at Blake, she slowly lifts the hem of Blake's white shirt. Blood was slowly, but steadily pouring from a open stab wound, a two inch insertion, missing any vital organs, but if not treated soon, it risks getting infected.

"My my, you two have had quite a night, haven't you? I can tell whoever did this, certainly knew what they were doing. Don't worry Mr..."

"Wukong. I'm Sun Wukong, and they're gonna be alright, right Doc?" asked Sun as he stands up.

"Oh absolutely, you needn't worry about a thing, Mr. Wukong. Your friends will be fine, but they do need to get to a hospital for treatment. Luckily for you, my companions are equipped with handling those situations such as this, excuse me." the woman replies with an unseen smile. She turns away and walks towards the ambulance and two the men. Sun could see them talk and nod their heads, now walking to the back of the vehicle, and opening the doors, reaching in and pulling out collapsable two gurneys and making their way back.

"Gentleman, be a couple of daisies and get Miss Yang, and Mr. Wukong, would you mind assisting me with Miss Blake?" She asks as the two men loaded Yang on to the gurney.

"Y-Yang?" Blake whimpers as her hand slips from the blond's.

"Sun, What is going on? Who is this?" Sun turned to face Weiss Schnee, and a small dog, running toward the ambulance.

"Weiss! Don't worry, she's here to help Blake and Yang." Sun exclaimed, setting Blake on the gurney.

"What? Oh my god, Blake! Yang! What happe-"

Weiss's question was interrupted by a ear-splitting screech erupting from above, an enormous Grimm wyvern soaring over the school and circling the CCT tower.

"Umm I don't think that thing is going wait around while you ask questions, these two are in serious need of medical attention!" The doctor said as she loaded Blake onto the ambulance. "Almost done, now before we do anything else, is there anyone else who needs help?"

"Yeah, there's Nora and R-"

"We're not leaving!"

"What?!" Sun and Weiss yelled in unison. " Why NOT, look at yourselves, you have to go!" Sun exclaimed.

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still missing! Oh." Retorted Nora, attempting to get up on one knee, but instantly falling back down, clutching her sides in pain.

"Oh come on! Look, that giant Grimm keeps circling the school. We have to go, NOW!" yelled Sun, pointing to the Grimm wyvern.

"We're...not...leaving, ugh." Ren shot back, almost standing, but falling to one knee, grabbing his right side, most likely from cracked ribs.

"WEISSS!"

"Ruby!" Weiss (and Zwei) runs towards a younger girl dressed in red and black with a long red cape.

"Oh, I found you!" Ruby gasped out, happy to be reunited with her partner.

"Ruby where have you-"

"Don't worry, I'm fine. What's going on?"

Weiss falls silent, lowering her gaze, not knowing what to say to the silver-eyed reaper about what has happened to her older sister and friend.

"Weiss? What is it? What's wrong?" Ruby questions, concerned over the sudden silence. Weiss slowly turns and points to the ambulance. Ruby's eyes widened in horror as she watched her older sister, be carted into the ambulance, unconscious and bleeding from her missing arm.

"Yang..."

"She's going be alright. Blake, too. So don't worry, they getting help." Sun calmly says, seeing Ruby's eyes beginning to tear up. "But we need to go, now."

"Not without Jaune and Pyrrha! They're still missing!" Nora cried out.

Ruby snaps from her temporary shock, and looked back at Nora. "WHAT?!" cries the reaper.

"Look, I hate to break up this little pow-wow here, but I think those big airships are here to pick you all up." The doctor points to the sky, watching several airships descend upon Beacon.

"That's it! Everybody on board! This is a mandatory evacuation!" yelled out Professor Port to any remaining students and civilians.

"A safe zone has been established in Vale! Please, remain calm and listen to Atlas personnel!" called Profess- Doctor Oobleck, pushing his glasses up to the beige of his nose.

"But we can't go! What if Jaune and Pyrrha are in trouble?! We can't just abandon them!" Nora said, fear and sadness eminent in her normally cheery voice.

Ruby looks at Nora and Ren, then to the ambulance that contained Blake and Yang.

"I'll find them. I'll find them and I'll bring them back." A serious glint shimmers in Ruby's eyes.

"No. We will find them." Weiss firmly retorts, walking to stand next to Ruby. Weiss turns to Sun and the doctor. "Look after Nora and Ren. We'll be back. Come on Ruby."

Ruby nods her head, and turns to face the doctor. "Please take care of Yang and Blake."

"You have my word. They will be safe with me."

At that, Ruby and Weiss turn and speed off, hoping to save their missing friends before something horrible happens.

Sun takes a step forward, and shouts after them." You two better be back! Idiots." He looks down at Zwei, who looks back up at him, whimpering.

The doctor sighs and begins to walk to the back of the ambulance. The back entry was still open, revealing her two patients. She walks in, and gazes upon Yang, who is still unconscious, and then turns to Blake.

"Well, at least you've stopped crying. A pretty little Faunas like you shouldn't be weeping."

Blake's still shaky breathing hitched, and she slowly turns to looks at the doctor.

"H-how?"

"Did you know that your bow twitches when you cry?" Blake's eyes widened as did the doctor's grin, now visible through her mask. "You should be more aware of that, but given your current situation, that's probably the least of your worries. Now wait right here, er, never mind, you're not going anywhere."

Silently nodding, Blake watches as the Doctor turns away and grabs a pair of gloves and tends to Yang, applying the blonde with a anesthetic mask, and removing the bloody bandages. Given her line of work, she was no stranger to wounds, minor or major, but she had to stare at the wound for a moment to take in what she dealing with. The cut was so clean, done with so much force, but with such accuracy, she takes a moment to admire the wound. She breaks her stare off to disinfect the wound. Yang grunts in pain and squirms slightly to the burning sensation. Blake ears twitch at the sound, her chest tightening harshly with guilt, ignoring the pain in her side.

After a few moments, Yang settles down, and the doctor reaches into a medium sized bin and pulls out a two clean syringes and two jars both filled with a black substance. Both jars were labeled; one labeled, 'Bone marrow' and the other labeled, 'Flesh'. Dipping one syringe in the 'bone marrow' jar, the Doctor fills it, examining it, making sure it doesn't drip.

Turning back to Yang, the doctor aims the syringe at the still bleeding stump. Positioning the needle to the center of the wound, she pushes the needle into the bone, in the marrow, injecting the black fluid into the blond's wound until no more could be given. She repeats this process with the 'flesh' jar, but this time, injecting the slightly thicker fluid into the meat surrounding the bone, until the syringe was empty.

Tossing the two used syringes into a biohazard waste basket, the Doctor pulls out a roll of bandages, colored black, and ties them to the wound, momentarily stopping the bleeding.

"That's one down. One to go." turning her attention to Blake, she turns to apply the anesthetic mask to the Faunas.

"Don't worry, you're both going to be alright." the Doctor cooed, covering Blake's face with the mask. Blake could feel the gas enter her system, dulling her senses. Before her consciousness began to slip from her, she could make one last sentence.

"When I'm done with you two, you'll both feel reborn."

And with that, Blake passes out.

Several minutes later, the Doctor steps towards the front of the ambulance and knocks on the small opening. It opens up, revealing the two men from outside.

"Both patients are ready to go, but you two go on without me."

The men look at the doctor in confusion. "Where are you going?" the lion faunas asked.

The doctor removes her medical cap and mask. "I do believe we're going to have some last minute admissions joining us tonight, gentleman. Drop these two off, and I'll call you to pick me up." She steps out of the aerial ambulance, looking around for anyone who might see her and runs off into the Beacon courtyard.

That's the end of chapter 1, this took a bit longer to finish and post, but it was worth it. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter, 'Plucking White Roses.' feel free to send your thoughts my way, like, favorite, or review, whichever tickles your peach. :3

See you all later.~


	2. Picking White Roses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, and welcome to back to Evolutionary Progress. So, who wants to go pick some flowers? Today we're hunting the elusive White Rose.
> 
> Before we start, until the Doctor's name is revealed, I will be referring to her as, 'Doc', in case anyone doesn't want to keep seeing 'The Doctor' whenever I mention her.
> 
> Given that episode 10, 11, and most of 12 are happening on the same night, I'm guess that 1-2 hours(maybe 3) had passed from Cinder's announcement to Pyrrha's death and getting the students out of Beacon.

RWBY is owned by Monty Oum. I only own Doc and this story.

Chapter 2: Picking White Roses.

Having to dodge Grimm and White Fang soldiers was not the most fun ever, but hey, the Grimm were mostly going after the White Fang, who were retreating to the airships they came from, so slithering and sneaking past them wasn't too difficult.

'Now, if I were a couple of missing students, where would I be? I've checked the campus, part of which was on fire, cafeteria, which was also on fire, and the dormitories, which were surprisingly not on fire. This is ridiculous! There can't be much else left to chec-, oh look, a flying locker.'

Stopping in her tracks, Doc looks up at the sky, watching in disinterest as a jet propelled locker shot through the night sky, she could swear she could hear screaming coming from the locker.

'The lengths these kids goes to save their own hides.' Doc thought as the locker soared far enough that it was no longer visible. 'I can't wait to watch to the news on this sh-'

Doc's train of thought was interrupted as another ear-pounding screech erupted from the sky. Doc's head snaps back up to see the Grimm wyvern soaring in the sky, black ooze dripping from it's body, and new Grimm spawning from the drops, flying towards a large tower, not far from Doc's location. She stares at the enormous Grimm before looking forward. She starts to run after it, until growling makes her stop in her tracks. Turning around, the Doctor herself surrounded by several Beowolves, led by an Alpha, much larger than the others and covered with much more bone armor.

Doc looks over the pack and smiles. "Hey there boys."

The Alpha charges.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss are on their way back to Beacon campus, when Weiss' Scroll begins ringing. Weiss stops running to answer it. "It's Jaune!" "Jaune, where are you?"

"Weiss! Please, you have to stop her!" Jaune shouts into his scroll, having escaped the locker, panic practically dripping off his voice.

"What!? Who!?" Weiss shouts back, beyond confused.

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman at the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

Weiss and Ruby stare at each other, before Weiss looks back at the scroll. "Jaune, what are you talking about!? Where are you?"

Jaune shouts into the scroll's speaker. "Don't worry about me! Please, you have to save Pyrrha."

"We will. Are you okay?"

Jaune doesn't respond, with a final flare of raw emotion, Jaune yells and throws his scroll onto the ground, which ends up breaking it with a audible shatter. Finally broken down, he collapses onto his hands and knees, sobbing."Please..."

Weiss tries to talk again. "Jaune? Jaune!"

The ground shakes, alerting Ruby and Weiss to the danger that draws near. The Grimm wyvern flies over them, circling Beacon Tower with black ooze still dripping from it. It perches on one of the arches stemming from the tower and screeches. Ruby draws Crescent Rose, shifting it into its scythe form, getting ready for the Grimm spawning from the ooze. "Weiss, I have a plan."

Weiss draw her rapier, Myrtenaster. "You always do."

After several minutes of cutting and shooting their way through Beowolves and Creeps, Weiss and Ruby stand in front of Beacon tower.

"We gotta hurry!" Ruby shouts, slicing a Creep in half.

Weiss looks over at Beacon tower. "I have a idea." Concentrating for a moment before summoning a series of glyphs to go up the tower's surface.

"You can do this." Encourages Weiss, turning to Ruby.

Ruby smirks and nods, using her semblance to jump to the first glyph, then dashing up the tower, speeding up as she goes, while Weiss watches from below.

"Come on, Ruby, faster, I can't hold these glyphs for much longer, my aura can't take much more." Weiss grunts out, body and aura still straining from summoning the knight's arm.

A loud hiss rung out from behind Weiss as something wet and long brushes the nape of her neck. "Wha-AHH!" Weiss attempts to turns around, only for searing pain to shoot from her left shoulder. Weiss tries to at look over, only catching sight of a Grimm's bone mask, red eyes stares directly into her wide blue ones. Weiss cries out as the mouth pulls itself away, the heiress collapsing as her body began to feel hot, her sight began to blur and her muscles slowly freeze up. Weiss tries to look up but the heating sensation was too much to bear and the heiress passes out.

With Weiss unconscious, the wall glyphs supporting Ruby began to flicker before fading away completely.

'Almost there. Hang in there Pyrrha! Just a few more-wha?' Ruby notices the glyphs disappearing. Ruby kicks in her semblance, trying to scale the tower as fast she could. Unfortunately, the glyphs disappeared before Ruby could make it to the top, sending the reaper falling to the bottom of the tower.

Ruby quickly draws Crescent Rose and shifts it into scythe form. Aiming the blade downward, she begins to shoot at the ground below, the recoil sending her upward and slowing her descent. Landing on her feet, Ruby stands. "Weiss! Why did you stop th-" Ruby shouts, looking around the barren courtyard, no sign of her partner. "Weiss?! Where are you?" Ruby called out, beginning to panic. Ruby's silver eyes darted from left to right, until something caught her eye. On the ground, lied Myrtenaster, but it's owner was no where to be seen. Running over to the rapier, Ruby picks it up. "Weiss..." Ruby whimpers out, pressing the weapon to her chest.

"Aw, don't cry, everything is going to alright."

"Wha-MMPH!?" the 15-year old tries to speak as a gray hand covers up Ruby's mouth, while an tail coils itself around Ruby's torso, binding the reaper's arms.

As Ruby struggled, she feels hands roughly grip her shoulders, causing her thrashing to intensify.

It was then that Ruby let out a muffled scream of pain as a mouth clamps onto Ruby's right shoulder.

Ruby's eyesight begins to blur and her body starting to heat up, feeling liquid being injected into her bloodstream. Slowly, Ruby's muffled screams turn into barely audible whimpers. As the young girl's thrashing begins to cease, the tail slowly releases Ruby.

The reaper collapses in a heap, dropping Crescent Rose in the progress. The attacker looks down at Ruby, then looks up at the tower.

"Hssss..."

*20 minutes later.*

"...Hello?"

"It's me. Come pick me up. Now." Doc says, her voice sounding impatient and panicked.

" Where are you?"

"I'm at Beacon tower. It's the one building that-"

*BOOM*

"...Just exploded. Hurry up. We got three injured students."

"Alright, give us a few minutes to get there."

The man hangs up, minutes passes by as the aerial ambulance touches down and opens up, the two men from earlier emerging from the ship.

"Are you there, where are you?" The male human calls.

As if on cue, Doc emerges from inside Beacon Tower, missing her coat and pieces of her armor. She carries Ruby over her right shoulder and has Weiss tucked her in her left arm.

"Alright, let's get going. Grab the girls, I have to get the last one."

"What happened to your-"

"I got ambushed by some Beowolves, but I gave them the slip. Just load the girls."

The men take the unconscious girls and load them in the back, while Doc dashes back into the tower.

"No way..."

"Doc, is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, it is." Doc responds,leaving the tower with an unconscious Pyrrha Nikos slung over her shoulders. "Stop gawking, let's go before we get attacked by more Grimm." Doc barks as she quickly walks over to the back of the airship, closing the back from within, and sets the spartan down next to the reaper and heiress. Doc knocks on the opening. "Alright we're all set back here."

Not long after, the sound of jets activating is heard, and the airship begins to lift off. Doc looks over the three unconscious huntresses-in-training.

"Uh, Doc, you might want to come see this."

Doc grunts and stands up, walking to the front of the ship. "What? What is...it? Doc's question was answered as the airship neared the top of the tower, coming face to face with the Grimm wyvern, who screeches at the sight of the ship.

"Uh, Doc what do we do now?"

"Simple. Fly away from it."

The lion faunas looks at Doc, bewildered. "You think he's just gonna let us just leave?"

"Yes. If we leave quickly, this is his territory now, and besides..." Doc's gaze turns to the Grimm's side, a small, slender hand calmly stroking it. "Whatever else happens here is not our business."

With that, the airship takes off, soaring through the night sky, leaving behind Beacon academy and the City of Vale behind to drown in the darkness of the creatures of Grimm.


End file.
